Gracias
by ragde09
Summary: cuando la gente se aleja sin razón es porque hay una razón detrás, pero cuando no dicen nada las dudas e hipótesis nos hacen dudar, pero muchas veces todo se arregla con una simple palabra... gracias.


Gracias…

La jornada escolar estaba por terminar y todos esperaban el último timbre del último día de clases, algunos comentaban lo que harían durante las vacaciones, en dónde iban a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo, otros guardaban silencio tan serios como siempre, había uno dormía mientras que su novia acariciaba su cabello platicando con su hermano, a su lado otro chico comía papas fritas y al frente de todos estaba el maestro leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Pero había una chica que estaba sentada con la mente llena de ideas, algunas buenas otras malas pero todas no hacían sino crecer a cada segundo, mientras más pensaba más grandes se volvían, la causa de todo esto era su novio, si es que aún eran novios, pues él llevaba más de dos semanas sin dirigirle la mirada y lo había visto junto a su ex novia un par de días antes. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir.

Una vez afuera del aula todos se dirigieron a los casilleros para limpiarlos y ella era la última que había salido, de pronto al doblar una esquina chocó con algo, o más bien alguien y sus libros cayeron al suelo y un nombre en forma de susurro escapó de su boca al reconocer al chico con quien había chocado, pero no recibió muestra de haber sido escuchada, él simplemente se agachó y la ayudó a recoger los libros.

-Lo siento- susurró pero ella no entendió si se refería a que sentía haber estado tan distante de ella últimamente o si sentía tener que lastimarla al dejarla o si simplemente se refería al choque y posterior caída de libros, las dudas la asaltaron de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna él desapareció de su vista y supo que la evitaba deliberadamente, él ya no la quería pero no se atrevía a terminar formalmente la relación, era lo menos que merecía, llevaban medio año de novios y más de tres de conocerse, ella hubiera querido más pero parecía que no sería así, una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la limpió y se fue a limpiar el casillero.

Afuera la esperaba el chofer junto con su primo, fueron llevados a la mansión de su familia donde ella se encerró en su cuarto y evitó salir lo más posible, su padre supo que sus amenazas estaban dando frutos, fuera de eso todo continuó sin novedad por un par de días más hasta que una mañana la muchacha de la limpieza le pidió que vaciara la mochila para poder lavarla, fue ahí que mientras vaciaba la mochila una nota cayó de su libro de matemáticas, por su mente pasó el momento en el que chocó con él y cuando le entregó el libro, al ver la letra se percató de que era la suya, seguramente era una carta de rompimiento.

Por su mente pasaron cuatro ideas simultáneamente, leerla y luego quemarla, leerla y guardarla, quemarla sin leerla y guardarla para leerla después, cada una con sus pros y contras pero finalmente recordó cuando su padre le advirtió estrictamente que no debía seguir encerrada por culpa de ese idiota y que la iba a golpear si no obedecía así que la guardó en su bolsa de mano para leerla luego de la cena de navidad.

Días después el 24 de diciembre salieron pues en esta fecha, cada año, sus padres, hermana, primo y ella salían a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad para que sus sirvientes pudieran tener la noche libre, así que se bañó, vistió y salió con ellos en la camioneta de su padre, durante la cena por alguna razón se sintió incómoda y fue cuando vio su bolsa que supo la causa, el chico que le robaba el sueño, él vivía solo, comía solo, hacía todo solo en su casa, a su mente vino la carta que estaba en el interior de la bolsa, decidió leerla y saber lo que pasaría, era mejor desilusionarse de una vez o de lo contrario no podría volver a sonreír y el veneno la iría marchitado más y más.

Pidió disculpas, se levantó, fue al baño y sacó el trozo de papel, cuando leyó la primera palabra su corazón dio un vuelco, los peores rompimientos comenzaban con esa palabra, mientras más leía más ganas le daban de llorar hasta que llegó un momento en el que supo que no había marcha atrás, la carta decía:

"_Gracias…_

_Te preguntarás porqué te digo esto en un papel y no en persona, bueno pues es fácil, porque al escribirlo en papel puedo pensar lo que digo, cosa que no podría hacer en persona, siempre hablo sin pensar._

_Se que últimamente no he sido el mejor novio pero en verdad creí que era lo mejor, no quería preocuparte, te diré la verdad: que tu padre me amenazó con acusarme de robo y mandarme a la cárcel si no me alejaba de ti, se que él es capaz de eso y mucho más, quizá tu no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo pero no quiero que tengas problemas con él, quisiera que estuviéramos siempre juntos pero él no nos aprueba, así que como no estoy seguro de lo que tú piensas quiero darte las gracias por todo aquí en este trozo de papel. _

_Quiero agradecerte porque gracias a ti hoy vuelvo a sonreír, cuando fui abandonado mi corazón quedó destrozado pero tu lo reparaste. Quiero agradecerte porque sin esperar nada a cambio siempre has estado ahí para mí. Quiero agradecerte porque con aquellas palabras abriste mis ojos y supe lo que sentía por ti, recuerdo que dijiste: "si miras hacia el cielo y se ve un poco nublado ven, yo tengo despejado todo un firmamento… para ti" en serio cuesta creer que todo llega en su momento y que hay un tiempo perfecto para ti y para mi, que en tiempos de desesperanza nos quede un poco de confianza para ver que aunque cuesta creer todo es posible._

_Se que ante los ojos de tu padre sólo soy un mediocre y pobre diablo, pero quiero darte las gracias porque me viste cuando era invisible para los demás, porque te arriesgaste a darle una oportunidad a nuestro amor. _

_Gracias porque eres tú la dueña de mis sueños y razón de mis sonrisas, la que me eleva al cielo con su voz que me acaricia, tus labios se han vuelto mi mayor antojo, el brillo de tus ojos me da la vida, valoras mis virtudes y mis defectos no te importan, y aunque parece un sueño bien sabemos que es real._

_Gracias por hacerme tan feliz y pensar primero en mí, te adoro y te amo, que orgulloso me siento de ti por todo lo que haces por mi y por andar de mi mano, gracias por llenarme de alegría, sólo tú pudiste convertir en realidad mis fantasías._

_Se que no existen palabras para darte las gracias por todo en lo que te has convertido para mi pero quiero que sepas que si quieres seguir a mi lado la puerta de mi corazón estará siempre abierta para ti y que si tu padre, tu madre, o el mundo entero se interpone mientras tú quieras estar a mi lado nada nos detendrá._

_Soy capaz de declararle la guerra a quien intente destruir nuestro amor, yo soy tu ángel guardián, incluso soy capaz de abrir los mares y mil perlas extraer para hacerte esos collares que acostumbras poseer, soy capaz de hacer que un sueño se te vuelva realidad, porque nada me resulta imposible amor cuando miro tus ojos porque al mirarte mis fuerzas crecen infinitamente así que gracias por ser mi todo._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi ser y mi alma… por siempre."_

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos sin detenerse, la secó y se compuso lo mejor que pudo, al mirarse en el espejo vio que su maquillaje estaba arruinado así que se lo retiró, en realidad no usaba tanto como otras chicas por lo que el cambio no era notorio, fue y se sentó con su familia nuevamente intentando concentrarse en la cena, pero él no salía de su mente, estuvo distraída durante todo el resto de la comida.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer llegadas las 11:00 de la noche aun así su familia decidió irse a casa para abrir los regalos de navidad, en el camino mientras esperaban en un semáforo su padre comentaba acerca del mediocre ex novio de su hija y de cuánto se alegraba de que la hubiera dejado por su antigua novia, información de su primo o quizá de su hermana, eso era lo de menos, el caso es que su padre tenía ojos y oídos en toda la ciudad. Ella intentó distraerse así que miró por la ventana y reconoció un puesto de comida al que él solía llevarla y una ráfaga de buenos momentos pasó a su mente.

Entonces decidió que no escucharía ni un solo segundo más, quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia ningún lugar en específico, o eso le pareció a su familia quienes se quedaron atónitos durante unos segundos antes de que su padre pusiera la camioneta en marcha para alcanzarla, pero el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar le dio tiempo de perderse entre los edificios que había en la zona, sin pensar ella llegó a un complejo departamental donde su amado vivía, abrió su bolsa y vio que aún tenía la llave que le dio un día para que fuera a despertarlo cuando tuvieran tarea, el muy distraído olvidó pedir que se la devolviera.

Sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a su hermana _"estoy bien, me quedaré en casa de mi prima un par de días" _y otro mensaje a su prima para que le cubriera la espalda. Abrió la puerta del edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde él vivía, encontró la puerta y antes de poder poner la llave en la cerradura esta giró y se abrió, ahí estaba él con cara de sorpresa por verla a esa hora y en su casa.

-Hola- dijo con un tono neutro pero fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de parte de ella en el cual le expresó todo su amor y lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante el tiempo sin hablar.

Él no dijo nada más pues con ese gesto de amor todo estaba dicho, ella lo había perdonado y todo estaría bien, excepto por la posible neumonía que ella contraería por andar mojada en pleno invierno, al separarse juntó su frente con la de ella y sonrió,

-Estaba por ir por algo para cenar pero veo que será mejor que pases, hace demasiado frío- ella no respondió simplemente pasó y se sentó junto al calentador de gas que había en el pequeño departamento.

Y si que era pequeño pues consistía en un solo cuarto, la cama hacía de sala cuando tenía visita, una pequeña mesa era comedor y escritorio de estudio al mismo tiempo, una parrilla eléctrica y un mini refrigerador componían la cocina, había ido solamente una vez pero no se había fijado en los detalles, si era tan pequeño y los botes de ramen lo hacían ver desordenado entonces ¿porqué se veía tan acogedor? su recámara era más grande que todo el lugar donde él vivía y aún así se veía muy confortable. Lo miró y encontró una cara de preocupación donde debería estar la sonrisa que ella adoraba.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó.

-Te vas a enfermar con esa ropa mojada, toma- dijo al tiempo que del pequeño guarda ropa sacó una camiseta y un short- será mejor que te cambies aquí porque el baño está muy frío en esta época del año, saldré del cuarto para que puedas vestirte con confianza- dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Una vez que él salió tomó la ropa y la miró, era una camiseta verde oscuro con un remolino naranja en el pecho así como un short del mismo color, se desvistió y dejó la ropa mojada en una de las dos sillas que había en la habitación, se puso la camiseta y vio que le quedaba un poco larga, podía sentir el aroma de él en todo el cuarto y mentiría si dijera que no lo echaba de menos.

-Puedes pasar- dijo en voz audible desde afuera y él entró de nuevo mirándola de pies a cabeza -¿pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Nada, es sólo que esta ropa se te ve mejor a ti que a mi- aún a pesar del frío que tenía ella sintió su rostro enrojecerse- eres hermosa mi princesa- dijo él acercándose a abrazarla.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó pues él nunca la había llamado así- ¿como una princesa de cuento de hadas que necesita ser rescatada por su príncipe azul?

-Bueno no se, es que no llegas en carruaje, fue algo muy distinto, eres linda sin maquillaje, luces bien con mi ropa, te prefiero sencilla, sin joyas ni zapatillas, para mi naciste perfecta, para mi eres una princesa- se acercó a ella y la abrazó, luego la besó -Eres tú la de mis sueños y no quiero se tu príncipe azul, ni aparentar ser perfecto, tú me aceptas como soy y en verdad te lo agradezco-

-Te amo porque tú me conquistaste aun cuando no tenías ojos para mí, cuando sólo era tu amiga, tu paño de lágrimas- dijo ella mientras correspondía sus besos.

-Aún eres mi mejor amiga, eres la única en quien pongo mis ojos porque ahora el amor de mi vida eres tú, eres tú mi cenicienta, la niña que yo soñaba, eres tú mi cuento de hadas para mi tu eres perfecta, la mujer de mirada tierna que me endulza con sus palabras y no importa que lleguen las doce porque el hechizo no se acaba.

Ante esto último ella recordó la fecha en que se encontraban.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun, feliz navidad- dijo sonriente.

-Feliz navidad Hinata-chan- respondió y luego la estrechó en su pecho para besarla mientras las campanas anunciaban el inicio del 25 de diciembre.

Fin.

Aquí está mi más nuevo one-shot basada en hechos casi reales y partes de hermosas canciones… esta vez lo subí en la fecha prometida por una razón, era una promesa especial es este es un día que llevo mucho tiempo esperando así que espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que intento escribir un fic sin mencionar nombres pero al final no pude evitarlo pues se veía hermoso, se que no dejarán comentario todos los que lo lean pero les pido que del número de reviews depende que escriba la precuela a esta historia la cual va para aquellos que quieran saber el porqué Naruto fue visto con su ex novia antes de salir de vacaciones. Y llevará el mismo nombre de este fic.


End file.
